Rock Band
by phoebe4448
Summary: Kagome has just moved into her grandpa's shrine with a sister she hates. All, she wants is to fit in and sing in a band...and just maybe she'll get what she wants here at Shikon High. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA
1. Moving Day

"1….2….3….4…5…5...5…oh, wait, crap, I lost count again!" I shout entirely frustrated. For the past couple hours while helping my family carry all of our moving boxes all the way up from the truck to the top of the giant staircase to our new home living with my grandpa and my twin sister Kikyo at Higurashi shrine. Every time I go up the stairs I keep trying to count just how many stairs there are on this thing, mostly so that I stop staring at my evil sister gorgeous hunk of a boyfriend who's helping us, but, well, he's just a little distracting all shirtless and sexy, and I really need to stop, I promised my mom that I wouldn't get into any fights with Kikyo while we're living here, and lusting after Inuyasha will not help that situation.

Me and Kikyo do not get along at all, which is half the reason why she's been living out here with my grandpa for so long, it was her choice of course, the other half of the reason was because grandpa is getting old and needed help around the house, originally I volunteered to go, but Kikyo through a fit, about wanting to go, because her boyfriend of the time had just dumped her and she didn't want to stick around, not that I'm complaining. We can't stand each other, we're just too different, and we tend to get into fights all of the time, hence the promise to my mom, I still love her of course, she's my sister, but we just get along much better when we're nowhere near each other. Sadly though, grandpa has gotten to the point where he needs more than just one person's help around the house, which brings us to now…me and Kikyo living together under the same roof again, and her having a totally drool worthy boyfriend that I need to stop thinking about.

I swear I'm not just drooling over his looks though, I'm not that kind of girl, unlike my sister I see his character. I mean, I've met plenty of Kikyo's boyfriends before, and they were all hot, but they were also all douchebags, and well that suited my sister just fine, she just wanted some arm candy. Inuyasha's different though. For example he actually has a sense of humor, and he was kind enough to offer to help us move in when he had absolutely no obligation too, and actually came over specifically to do this. Which, by the way, is totally pissing Kikyo off; he's not paying enough attention to her apparently. So, as you can see, it's not just his adorable doggy ears or his gorgeous long silver hair or his chiseled jaw, and it's especially not just his washboard abs that are drawing me in, it's the whole package. The whole gorgeous package.

…I am in so much trouble.

**So, there it is so far, I swear I'm really going to try this time to finish this story. I plan on writing as often as possible, but at the same time I'm not going to promise that the updates with be quick, or that I'll definitely finish the story, because the truth is, I might not, but I'll still try, I swear!**


	2. First Fight

This is how it always starts, something small, something seemingly unimportant, something that just sets Kikyo off. Apparently I use the bathroom for too long in the morning. I am so sorry queen Kinky-ho, that I would have the audacity to take a 15 minute shower in the morning to get ready for school as opposed to your 45 minute shower and 20 minute primping time. Basically, another fight has broken out between us, it's mostly just screaming, and I almost feel bad about it, the screaming not the bathroom part, but then I think of just how ridiculous she's being, and, well, I just want to claw at her.

I had just stepped out or the bathroom into the hallway, and am towel drying my waist length midnight strands of hair, when I look up and see Kikyo standing in front of me giving me the stink eye. Almost immediately she starts going off on a rant about how I am impeding on her morning routine. Now don't get me wrong, I didn't immediately go off on her like you may think, no, I TRIED to calmly explain that she hadn't informed me of her morning schedule so I wouldn't have known that I was taking her precious primping time away from her, and that she still has plenty of time for a quick shower, and that from now on I will keep her 'primping' time in mind. I said all of this calmly half because it's the logical thing to do, and half because of that promise to my mom.

You would think that the logical reaction would have been for Kikyo to back off, and say, "it's fine, just don't do it again," but no, she had to be difficult about it. So, I just walked away, Kikyo "hmph'ed" and went to start her morning routine. I just thought to myself, 'I don't think I'm going to last the first week without slapping her.'


End file.
